This invention relates generally to an electronic watch having a liquid crystal display and more particularly to a watch which displays a schedule of all alarm settings for a given day or a twelve hour period. In the prior art, many electronic watches are provided with a multi-alarm function, that is, the alarm sounds at several times during the day. In these conventional watches, the plurality of alarm times are accommodated in a plurality of memory circuits and the alarm times are set using the digit display in a conventional manner. However, the time setting for a plurality of alarms in such a watch is a rather complex operation and the alarm set times can only be called to display and confirmed one at a time. The entire schedule of alarms cannot be shown at one time. As a result, it can be expected that the use of the watch becomes more difficult as the number of alarm times which can be set for a given day is increased.
What is needed is a multi-alarm watch which is easily set for a plurality of alarm times and the entire schedule of alarm times is easily viewed by the display of an entire day's schedule or a schedule divided into twelve hour portions.